


Tags

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: basically a dedication to all the tags i use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I think their interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tags

#kid kakashi  
#d-rank mission

#hatake litter  
#if kakashi had siblings  
#introduction to team 7  
#team 7 thinks he has multiple personalities

#kakashi as sakumo's cousin  
#kakashi and minato are neighbors  
#does not remember the past (future? time travel is confusing)

#reincarnated as another character  
#Kakashi is sirius

#alternate universe  
#au - thief guild

#homeless!kakashi

#jinchuuriki!kakashi

#its a boy  
#proud papa

#genderbend

#multiple Kakashi

#mundane  
#(-ish)  
#countdown

#pokemon egg  
#baby pokemon  
#pokemon evolution  
#sunkern  
#sunflora  
#Mr Ukki

#Gintama opening

#teen!sakumo  
#kid!kakashi  
#kid!minato

#emotionally stunted awkwardness  
#(that I find adorable)

#(though most don't know since he goes by Hake Kama)

#Henohenomoheji-san  
#Side note: I have weird dinner conversations  
#and awesome siblings  
#(who are honestly responsible for half this stuff because of dinner conversations sparking ideas)

#The Council  
#The Failed Mission

#Paralyzed  
#adult horror  
#adult fear

#it's obito's fault  
#always.  
#Kakashi regrets everything  
#he is also not one of those people  
#because of obito  
#obito's middle name is 'damn-you'  
#according to Kakashi

#AYH  
#Are You Happy  
#Kakashi starts to go quietly insane  
#but he gets better

#they're hunting boars  
#giant mutant ones that can sense chakra but boars none the less  
#I am pretty sure that Kakashi's partner is suppose to be Obito  
#but...meh  
#(I just wanted the chance to use things like yes-fun-yes chase)

#Hatake Kakashi  
#(is a troll)  
#Namikaze Minato  
#(is trying)  
#Uzumaki Kushina  
#(is done with this)

#moments in a 'verse

#(entirely self-indulgent)  
#Young!Sakumo  
#Sakumo's ninken  
#Sakumo's father  
#Sakumo's father's ninken  
#basically the Hatake as a clan  
#(that all have ninken)

#what would change  
#trains #imagination  
#just imagine it  
#(dammit)

#I am weak  
#and easily influenced  
#(apparently)  
#Kakashi is a little shit  
#and a troll  
#poor hokages  
#Tsunade is dreading what her name will become when she dies  
#(except ya know it's alread something like god in the medic nin circles)

#fox!kakashi

#demon!kakashi

#word of the day (6/6/2016)  
#- first thing that came to mind when I read definition

#chat  
#commenting on a post  
#Team Minato  
#Genin!Kakashi is adorable  
#no one can convince me otherwise  
#Obito is having too much fun  
#poor Kakashi  
#Mianto just really wants to be called 'niisan'  
#B4W  
#(basically Team Minato breaks the 4th wall by commenting on my post 'First Mission')

#chat  
#commenting on a post  
#B4W  
#(basically Team Minato commenting on my post 'Litter!')  
#One Kakashi is enough for Obito  
#Mianto is amused  
#Rin is sympathetic  
#Kakashi just wants this over with

#dreaming of the future  
#(I tried for Feels. Did I succeed?)


End file.
